Adventure Time with Finland and Sweden
by The girl you never knew
Summary: Finland has a new obsession that Sweden just happened to walk in on. Let the adventure time begin


A/N: This is slightly crackish. This is a present to my good friend Righteous Darkness because she inspired this story. Not sure if this will stay a one shot or just a collection of one shots. This is my first attempt at yaoi and I absolutely love Sweden/Finland! Hope you enjoy this! And I take requests!

* * *

><p>~Finland~<p>

I looked around the sparkling clean kitchen and admired my work. Tonight it would just be Berwald and me. Sealand had gone off to spend the weekend with Latvia. Sweden had to work late tonight though so he wouldn't be back until about 9 o'clock. This meant that I had an hour until Su-San got back. That gave me just enough time.

I ran to his room and dug out a costume from the back of my bottom drawer. I rushed into the master bathroom in the room Sweden and I shared. I put on my blue shorts and baby blue shirt along with the white hat. I had bought the costume one day when Berwald had gone to a business trip to Denmark.

I rushed over to the television we had in the living room. I turned on the T.V and realized I had time to get myself a quick snack. I quickly got a pack of pocky that Japan had given me. I came back just in time for the theme song and started to sing along.

"Adventure time come on and grab your friends. We're going to very distant lands! With Jake the dog and Finn the Human. The fun will never end. It's Adventure Time!" I sang.

I heard a thud behind me and saw….

~Sweden~

I came home early from work, since my boss said I worked too much and that I should get home to Tino. I drove home in silence listening to t radio. When I got home I saw the light on in the living room. I walked up to the door and heard faint music. I opened the door, took off my shoes, and went into the living room.

I dropped my suitcase in surprise. There on the living room floor was Tino and he was wearing the cutest costume ever. And if I wasn't mistaken it was that character from that show America loved so much.

Finland soon turned around and saw me. His face turning the cutest shade of pink. Matching the pink character on the T.V.

"T'no wh' are ya doin?" I asked.

"Oh…uh…um…"He said as his face got pinker.

"Are ya c'splayin?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." He said a bit nervously.

"Why didn't ya tell m'?" I asked.

"Well…uh….I-it's embarrassing." Finland said.

"Noth'n t' be emb'ressed bout." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"O' cou'se. Ya look re'lly cute in it." I said.

The blush that had been slowly leaving had come back in full force this time.

"Go on and keep watch'ng." I said as I hung my coat and went into the kitchen and made some Swedish meatballs for us to eat. Although Tino did make them better.

I went back to the living room once they were done. I stopped as I heard some words from the show.

"Sexy pole dancing!" I heard a little gnome say as the character Tino was dressed as started to spin around a pole.

I looked at Tino who was just smiling with a rosy dust of pink on his creamy white skin. A piece of pocky in his mouth. He looked adorable. I came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "I think I would enjoy seeing that."

His face getting pinker by the second as he instantly got another pocky in his mouth.

"Ya look so cute." I said. This time he turned around and I bit on the other end of the pocky.

~Finland~

Sweden bit on the other end of the pocky and kept biting. Nervously I bit on too. Soon enough our lips were seconds away from touching. My eyelids fluttered close. Of course he and I had been dating for a while but this was never this forward with me, and it was kind of hot.

Soon enough our lips met in a kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking-no begging for permission. I let him and soon our tongues battled and he won. We explored each other's mouths. His hands roaming over my body as mine tangled into his blond hair. The kiss was overflowing with passion and lust just begging to go farther.

Hs hand slipped under my shirt and I gasped at the sudden chill I felt, but soon moaned at his touch.

Too soon did we part for air. The show long forgotten.

"It's adventure time." I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: What the hell did I just write! I am going to let your imagination fill in that blank. Hope you liked it. Some advice would be appreciated, considering this was my first yaoi and make out seen. Reviews would be nice too! Hope you enjoyed this slightly crackish SuFin! They are one of my favorite couples in Hetalia! This goes to Righteous Darkness who inspired this fic when we were at the bus stop after school. e She is probably screaming what the hell at this moment.

Finland: She doesn't own Hetalia! And people who flame go on my naughty list.

Girl: Am I on the naughty list ;)


End file.
